


Kiss

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Accident [5]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Angst, Hello plot twist, M/M, everything is found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Steven finds out what actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Its set 5 months after Charlotte, Luke has been left for 5 months.  
> Steven took care of the Children - he quit work and decided to work from home - he hasnt heard from Luke.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Steven POV.

I had a call off Tom, I picked up the phone.

“Hey Tom.” I said.

“Hi, how are you?” he asked.

“Haven’t you heard – Luke left.” I said, Charlotte...” I stopped.

“You mean the spin the bottle?” he asked.

“What?” I asked, “You remember that night?”

“Yeah, dont you?” he asked.

“Tell me what happened please?” I asked.

“Well we played spin the bottle, you had to kiss Charlotte and you were drunk so we put you in the bath.” He said, “I stayed till five.”

I scoffed.

“So me and Charlotte didn’t...” I said.

“What? Sleep together?” God No.” He said, “Is that what she said?”

“Yes, I woke up in her bed and we were both naked.” I said.

“Jesus, she’s crazy.” He said.

“I know.” I said, “I dont know why though.”

“She’s crazy about you Ste but you couldn’t see so I guess she had to make stuff up.” He said, “I found out that information that you wanted emailing it to you now.”

“Christ.” I said, scrolling down my phone, it was her in wigs, she was talking to Luke.

She was Summer! I knew it.

“She needs to leave – do something.” I said, and shut the phone down.

I wasn’t surprised when I picked up the paper the next day to find out she’d killed herself.

My phone rang; 

It was Luke.

“Hello?” I asked.

“I remember.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


End file.
